LoVe Is WiCkEd
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: Originally Experiment Stories, Now part of a collection of short Multi-Part Stories that revolve around Love, Horror, The psychological and The Supernatural that's sure to give Dan Schneider's characters a different Look and sound to them. Rated M for Violence, Language, Sexual and Drug References.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Any and all Characters from the TV show Victorious are creations by their rightful creator, Dan Schneider. Non related victorious characters, settings, ideas or beliefs are my own creations.

**Author's Note: **_Originally an Experiment Story, now part of a collection of Horror Love stories. Like my House of Flesh Series, many of these stories will have characters from the TV Shows "Victorious" and "Icarly" i hope you all enjoy them. inspirations come from old horror comic books and a few dark romantic animes._

* * *

**Parasite Kiss Pt 1: No Longer Alone**

**Tuesday **

_29, October, 2013, 8:00 [Night]_

**Oliver Residence, Seattle Washington **

Sitting alone at his bedside desk, Beck Oliver was drawing and coloring on a piece of paper. On it were drawings of the living dead marching and saluting to Beck. Beck was deaf and not even having a hearing aid on would help him hear. He actually wasn't born deaf, but went deaf after a freak accident involving large speakers that blew up at his best friend's Garage. His buddy, Jeffrey, was a musician who loved to play the electric guitar in his spare time. Beck was actually learning how to use the same kind of instrument- until the speakers blew up.

Ever since becoming deaf, Beck's world became a quiet one. Sound, like the other senses humans and animals share was part of what made life fun, sad, exciting, worth living for. But with the exclusion of sound, Beck spiraled down into a world as silent as he saw his own world. Artwork, drawings, paintings, digital sketches and so on. If they could speak- what would they say, or would words just be a nuisance to artworks who have made their point known without so much as uttering one word- ever. Whatever the case, Beck would not be the exceptional artist he is today had he not lost his hearing.

"_My Name is Beck Oliver, I'm 17 years old. I went deaf when I was 14, my stupid asshole of a friend forgot to turn down the volume on all his speakers he had in his garage. I forgot to put my ear plugs on when he put his on, but when he strummed that first string- it was over for me. Do I hate him? No. did he have to have the volume on Max just to prove he was getting better with the guitar…Hell no. but the past can't be undone and neither can my ruptured eardrums. But on a positive note, I have learned to draw what I feel inside and what I desire. I've drawn many things the last three years, but no matter how good I was- I wish just one of these drawings could speak to me."_

"_I don't have many friends, and my looks which once made me popular with the XX chromosome types, serve me no purpose now. When a chick learns that I can's hear, their either to lazy to learn some Sign language or won't stick around long enough. And why not, I can't dance if I can't listen to music, I can't even say __**I love you**_ _to myself without hearing it. So how would I hear it if someone else told me those same words- I wouldn't." _

Beck had a pile of drawings, each with his initials and the same little quotes written on each of them, _"I wish I could hear all of you."_ it was a quote seen in all his drawings. His latest drawing was done and all Beck wanted to do was eat, his mother was making her way upstairs to let her son know that dinner was ready. Beck stepped out of his room and saw his mother, she signed to him,

**[Sign Language] **_"Dinner is done honey, wash your hands and face and come downstairs when you're ready." _

**[Sign Language] **_"Ok mom, thanks in advance." _Mrs. Oliver walked into her son's room when he closed the bathroom door.

She and her son had this ritual that started after he began drawing. He would finish an artwork, then go to the bathroom before heading down to eat. She would then check to see what he drew and would give him her critique of the work. This artwork, like many before only seemed to get more darker and creepier. She picked up the paper and saw large demon looking monsters along with zombies and mutilated corpses marching like soliders. They held on to weapons with their left hands and saluted with their right hands. The background was less cheery, she saw that all these monsters and ghouls came out of a large black and white mouth- like that belonging to a lion mixed with an alligator.

"_My god …Beck." _she said sounding a bit worried. Many of his other pictures were just of somebody, some lonely figure sitting alone on a bench, or wandering alone in a desert at night. They were drawn well and colored beautifully, but the kinds of scenes some people could think up were truly more than terrifying.

* * *

**Dining Room**

_8:30 [Night]_

At dinner, Beck ate his dinner slowly and quietly. His mother watched him slice his steak slowly, she had to say something to break the ice.

**[Sign Language] **_"So Beck, any cute girls who are fawning over you at the moment?"_

**[Sign Language] **_"Eddie and his boys cornered me in the boy's shower room again. They grabbed me and began kicking me and punching me. Then they threw me in the girl's shower room before gym even got started. When the girls came in, they all screamed and told the principal I was there to rape one of them. I don't think any of the girls will like me after that. I fucking hate them, I hate all those people Mom."_

**[Sign Language] **"Beck… if you want I can pull you of that school. But you only have two more years to go."

**[Sign Language] **"I don't want you to do that Mom. I don't want you to be filled with more worry and depression. It's only two years, but in those two years…who knows what might befall on those who like picking on the weak and helpless. _I think a morning where their bodies are hanging from street lights will be amazing. Or if they were runned over before they got to school, of if their families homes exploded."_

**[Sign Language] "Beck! Enough Thinking Like That!" **Beck snapped out of his psychotic delusion and saw that he had cut himself with the steak knife in his hand by accident.

**[Sign Language] **"I'm Sorry mom…I…I gotta go wash this blood off my hand." Beck walked out of the dining room, dripping blood from his palm. Mrs. Oliver went after him to help him clean his wound.

* * *

**Beck's Bedroom**

_10:00 [Night]_

**[Sign Language] **"Please…God…Bael…Ancient gods…whoever is out there. Give me the strength to stand up to Eddie and all his boys. Those fucks have made my high school life worse than a hell ever since I started. It doesn't help that I can't hear them coming for me, but even if I could, who would help me. Who would want to. Give me strength, and if strength is something I can't have…at least give me hope that the days will be better. And if hope is to much to ask for then…then…"

Before he could finish his plea, Beck Oliver fell asleep, hopeful his prayer would be answered by someone or something.

**[Unknown Voice] **_"Evil attracts evil, kindness and peace are usually Evil's favorite target. But to keep great evil at bay, sometimes allying oneself with a greater evil can be your sword and your shield. Just make sure you're not murdered by that same sword used to protect you, only to be carried to your grave on the same shield as well."_

* * *

**Wednesday**

_30, October 2013, 7:30 [Morning]_

**Obsidian Pride High School **(Outside)

Beck went walking to school like he did on any other day. Today would be different from any other day however. Because running and hiding behind parked cars and trucks was a happy, excited brunette. She was wearing the uniform for females who attended Obsidian Pride High School. A red top, black skirt or pants based on one's preference. She went with a red shirt, black skirt, black knee high socks and white shoes. She giggled each time she made Beck turn around and check behind him. He felt something or someone running behind him, but they were to fast to be seen.

"_Probably a cat or a squirrel. Just relax beck. You haven't seen the idiots yet…maybe they won't appear today. Today's looking good so far. I haven't seen them today at all, usually their waiting for me three blocks away from my house. Maybe they all dropped dead, that would be amazing." _he though in his head.

"_Oh Beck…my sweet, my life's reason for living. I'm…I'm going to make you mine. All Mine. You just see." _The mysterious girl said so, obsessively and calculating.

The brunette moved closer and saw Beck getting surrounded by a gang of several guys. Three guys and the fourth, their leader. He was a tall blonde who wore all black and had chains hanging from his pants and pockets. He looked more like a Goth mixed with punk rocker. She angrily watched as the leader pushed Beck against a wall and punched him once on his stomach.

**[Sign Language] **"Well it's good to see you Beck, how's my favorite punching bag been. I'm a little sad to know we're almost reaching the weekend. I got an idea, just so that you know who you belong to- I got this." Eddie pulled out a red lipstick from his pants prepared to put some on.

"Dude Eddie, what the fuck are you doing? You gonna kiss him, what are you a faggot." one of Eddie's boys asked him.

"Beck loves it, he allows me to fuck with him. He makes it so easy. Look at you…you like getting fucked over with, don't you Beck…answer me."

Beck didn't say anything, he turned the other cheek. Eddie punched Beck over and over in his stomach until Beck was forced to face him.

**[Sign Language] **"I asked you a question…"

Beck for the first time felt a burning desire to stand up for himself. But before he could do anything, an empty liquor bottle came down from the sky and fell on the head of Eddie. The glass shard cut Eddie and blood ran down his face. In his panicked state, Eddie was shaking his head from left to right and got some of his blood on Beck's face. His boys took Eddie to the hospital and would deal with whoever threw that bottle at him later.

Beck began to laugh at Eddie, but Eddie turned and knocked Beck's lights out with a strong left jab.

* * *

**Obsidian Pride High School, The Nurse's Office**

_9:30 [Morning]_

Darkness, it was here before the universe was born, and it was there before Beck heard his first words well over in three years. "Beck…wake up…yo sleepy head…_wake uuupp."_

Beck sat up and shot open his eyes, sitting on a chair slowing moving from left to right was an attractive brunette. She smiled at him and placed her hands on one of his legs. Excited and filled with joy, she asked him,

"Hey Beck…I hope you're doing ok. I saw what those mean bullies were doing to you outside the school. _My name is Tori Vega! Want to be my boyfriend?"_

Beck was amazed, he could hear her! But how? Why was her voice the only thing she could hear. Perhaps she knew Sign language? Only one way to find out.

**[Sign Language] **_"Do you understand sign language Tori?"_

Tori tilted her head to the side, like a child would when confused or just to act like a child. Figured, why would she know Sign language, still it was nice to hear something for once.

"I can speak using sign language Beck, and I know speaking is a little hard for you. So I don't want to pressure you into talking, my stud muffin, _hee hee_."

The muscles around beck's mouth finally made an expression besides dolefulness. He smiled for a change, Tori reached over and tugged on his cheek. Beck pulled away quickly, she was strong.

"_Oops, sorry I tugged on your cheek meat a little hard. Are you feeling better?" _Beck nodded and got out of bed, With some of Tori's help he was back on his own two feet walking around.

**[Sign Language] **_"Thank you for your help Tori Vega, I really appreciate it." _Beck walked out of the nurses' office, completely ignoring Tori's first question.

* * *

**Beck's Classes**

_10:00 - 1:00 [Morning to Afternoon]_

Word going around in the school was that Eddie was taken to the hospital and would be there the entire day. Beck couldn't hear but one of the teacher's that Beck confided in, his English teacher had signed to him of the news. Beck didn't care if it was just for one day. This day was his, now he could do work, sign to people without being hounded and tortured by that prick of an asshole.

In English class, his teacher Mr. Barrow wanted everyone In class to welcome the new student who just started attending Obsidian Pride High School. The door opened and in came walking Tori Vega who waved to everyone. Beck spotted her and took a moment to blink a few times, repeatedly. Who was this girl, where did she come from.

"Tori Vega would you like to share something about yourself with the class before getting started." asked Mr. Barrow.

"Hmmm…oh, I was born here in Seattle Washington, I live close by to this school and. That boy over there…_Beck, will you be my boyfriend?"_

"Ms. Vega I don't Beck can hear you, he get's special…communication….uuh" Mr. Barrow and everyone else watched as Tori jumped Beck and snuggled up to him. They were all shocked, what did he do or accomplish to get such an attractive girlfriend.

In every class and every moment that Beck took a look somewhere in his class, Tori never once shifted her attention and gaze from him. He wasn't so sure if she was playing with his feelings or not. But the way she looked at him, brought neither bashfulness out of him or made him feel bold. It was odd, like she was searching for something in him, not on him. Whatever the case, he was going to enjoy this school day even if it almost killed him.

In writing class Tori wrote a poem about Beck and how cool she thought he as, in History she shared that many wars were fought to protect the honors of queens and princesses. But if she was a knight in armor, she would fight for Beck's honor and well being. If Tori was here to make Beck feel embarrassed, then she was doing just that. The first thing he had to hear in a long time was a girl's voice, and her talking about him like they were an elementary couple in love.

In chemistry, which was the only class she didn't share with him he thought and wondered. No one In school ever made him feel so, so important. Sure her display of affection was bold, but it was all for him- maybe his prayer was answered. But right now, All Beck had in his mind was a different girl named Jennifer. She was an Indian beauty with long black hair, obsidian colored eyes and great skin- she was desired by many and hated by few. Watching Beck fawning over the dark skin girl was Tori. She watched from outside the classroom door window. She became sad, and almost wanted to cry right then and there. But the more she watched, she saw that the Indian girl got up and was making her for the door.

Tori hid behind a trashcan and watched her enemy make for way for the stairs, a sadistic smile formed on her face. She quickly and quietly followed jasmine, Tori stopped her halfway down some long stairs and asked her where math class was. While jasmine answered, Tori grabbed her neck from behind and covered jasmine's mouth. Quietly, Tori snapped her neck. Jasmine's last breath of air to leave her body made Tori feel good, only made the smile on her more dark and proud. She let jasmine go and watched her body fall down the stairs.

* * *

**Outside**

_1:30 [Afternoon]_

"_School was cancelled early today, Jasmine, the girl who showed everyone kindness even to me fell down some stairs and broke her neck. Why? How could something like this happen. I thought today was going to be different, Eddie the asshole is In the hospital but Jennifer is…is dead." _

Beck shed a few tears for his crush whose life came to such an early end, she was still young, happy, had aspirations and had a heart of gold. Watching him sulk alone, Tori went over to comfort him.

"_Beck…Beck don't cry. You're to handsome to be crying. C'mon, you're a man aren't you. Everyone dies Beck, it wouldn't be life if nothing ever died." _

Maybe she was right, or wrong, but at this moment he didn't care. Tori hugged him and he hugged back. She took his hugging and hard squeeze for something romantic instead of just something that was needed for this moment of heartache for him. When Tori and Beck reached his home, he said his goodbye and told her maybe they could be friends later down the road. Tori waved to him and quietly replied _"I love you too…my love, my king."_

Beck watched her from inside his home, he watched her some more until a car passed by, it was playing an old romantic oldie loudly. It was Jerry Vale's _Pretend you don't see her._ Tori swayed from side to side and blew him a kiss. She disappeared along with the fading sound of the sad romantic song down the street.

"_Who are you…Tori." _

Tori had no plans of going home just yet, she made her way over to the nearest hospital to finish some unfinished business.

* * *

**HarborView Medical Center **

_5:00 [Evening]_

It was the evening and visiting hours were over, the doctor told Eddie's parents that they wanted to keep him for night to make sure no more glass shards were hiding inside his head. With nothing much else to do except watch night, Eddie went right to sleep, but before he did, he thought of Beck.

"I don't know who it was that threw that bottle at me, but if I find out it was somebody helping Beck, their dead too. Oh they are so dead."

A pair of legs casually walked down the halls of the hospital and then made a turn to go up some stairs. This person had on white scrubs on and had white sneakers on too.

"_Oh hello young lady, do you work here? It's so late" _another passing doctor asked.

"_Oh, I'm just an intern mam. I just gotta drop these files and X-ray pictures at my mentor's office then I'll be heading home." _those pair of legs continued upstairs and came out on the second floor.

They walked until they stopped at a door, the person entered and locked the door behind them. The folder they carried dropped along with the x-rays and other false hospital papers. They had in their hand a handgun equipped with a large suppressor piece attachment. They walked up to the person laying bed and touched their nose. The person sleeping moved the hand to scratch their nose. The person then grabbed the person by their lower jaw, and crammed the suppressor part of the gun in their mouth.

It was Eddie who was the target and his executioner, _"Good night Eddie. You'll never hurt my Beck ever again, no one will, not while I'm around." _Eddie tried getting away, but three quiet clicking sounds was all that would ever be heard by anyone walking outside the room. Their was a large hole in the back of Eddie's head, his brain and pieces of his skull were splashed behind his pillow and wall along with a lot of blood. The assasin walked out of the room and made a quick escaped through some fire escape stairs that lead to the underground garage.

* * *

**Wednesday **

_30, October 2013, 8:00 [Morning] _

**Oliver Residence **

[Phone Ringing]

Beck slept the whole day, seeing as there was no school today after Jennifer's accident. He went to sleep last night with a heart heavy with sadness and heartache. The phone was ringing but since he couldn't hear anything but Tori, it continued to ring until it went to the machine. The call was a pre recorded mechanical message sent to all the students who attended Obsidian Pride High School. The message was from the principal who sounded truly distraught.

"_Students of Obsidian pride high school, their will be no school this entire week and possibly into the next week. One of our students met with a horrible accident yesterday, her name was Jennifer Patil. But last night another of our student's left us to early. His named was Eddie Johnson, he was found murdered on his hospital bed. Police said some assasin came in disguised as a doctor and killed him in cold blood. Cameras did not catch the killer, but police and technicians are working around the clock to make sure any evidence can be found so the killer can be brought to justice. The funerals for both these students will take place…"_

Beck awoke to a feeling he was getting, it was more like something calling him. A voice. He went into his bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He went over to his kitchen to make himself something to eat, it was then when he heard Tori's voice coming from outside his front door.

"_Beck…beck sweetie. I just wanted to let you know that Eddie will never bother you again. He'll never make my man feel weak and helpless. Beck…I know you're on the other side..please open the door." _

That voice! It couldn't be…it couldn't be her. Beck slowly and quietly creeped over to the door and took a look out the peephole. He almost screamed he was so shocked. It was Tori vega, and those eyes of hers is what scared him the most. They were dilated, and her smile, it was a smile not from happiness, but one from something more sinister.

"_Beck…it's a beautiful day out…we can spend the whol day together, just you…and Me…Beck."_

* * *

**(!)** _"More Parts to Come Soon."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Any and all Characters from the TV show Victorious are creations by their rightful creator, Dan Schneider. Non related victorious characters, settings, ideas or beliefs are my own creations.

**Author's Note: **_Originally an Experiment Story, now part of a collection of Horror Love stories. Like my House of Flesh Series, many of these stories will have characters from the TV Shows "Victorious" and "Icarly" i hope you all enjoy them. inspirations come from old horror comic books and a few dark romantic Animes._

* * *

**Obsidian Heart Pt 1: Always Been Watching **

**Tuesday**

_10, September, 2013, 6:00 [Evening]_

**Detroit, Michigan **

_As clear as it is important, the death of Detroit is still mostly ignored. Generally, the slow destruction of a major city would get a fair amount of attention, but the lack of coverage is hardly surprising. After all, the "bad guys" aren't the popular ones. In most circles, condemning taxation, regulation, unionization, welfarism and protectionism is unfashionable. It's necessary to check political correctness at the door and appreciate that the case of Detroit isn't an isolated tragedy. What happened in Detroit could be coming to a city near you. _- Dan Greenup, _The Death of Detroit _

"My name is Andre Harris, I'm 18yrs old and I live in the city of Detroit. Actually I don't live in the inner city, more like of what was once left of a beautiful suburb. My grandparents once told me Detroit was once the gem of the Midwest. Now it's a more like a zombie, which you can see It rotting, and if you look closely, you can even see it's skeleton. This place at one point was safe, free of carjacking, home invasions and shootouts. Now, well this place has only one name…Murder city."

"My mother, god bless her soul did everything she could to keep me in school and to keep all that negative shit from the streets out of this home. But something happened, I always thought evil things happened to those who attracted it. That wasn't the case for my mother. One day when she was coming back from work, a couple of guys pulled up next to her with their car, got out and stole her bag and…and. My father and I were heartbroken, more than broken, my father lost the will to work or to live. It doesn't even help that my vocal chords don't work. I can't even say I love you to him just to comfort him."

"So where am I currently in my life? I have a mother in the grave, a father who left me because I didn't want to leave Detroit for Portland Oregon, and I have very little money. I live alone, surviving on cup noodles and whatever I have left. I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I guess I can give finding a part time job a try. But these rents, they only keep rising higher and higher. I need money, but where to start."

* * *

**Wednesday **

_11, September, 2013, 9:00 [Morning]_

**The Bus**

One of the last few high schools still up in the decrepit teetering city, was located a few miles outside the city. Originally it was a place where 300 students could go to get an education, now only 75 students attended, which left much of the large school abandoned or unused. Andre had no car and instead had to rely on the kindness of people to allow him to give him a free pass with bus rides to school.

On his way out to school, Andre noticed a person watching him from afar. They wore blacks pants with a red hoody. The hoody part of their sweater covered much of their face. And if that wasn't scary enough, they had black work gloves on. They were either a a scout for thieves checking out his home or they were a mugger. But even if they were a mugger, they looked to small to rob anyone, unless they had a gun on them.

On the bus, Andre saw two or three homeless people sleeping in the back. In the center were students, and in the front where he was just a few people in business suits, off to work in downtown. On every stop, he saw that same person in the red hoody, how on earth were they catching up to the bus that quickly.

* * *

**Black Pearl High School, Detroit **

At school, Andre went to only three classes, Math, Biology and English. He had an agreement with his principal that he needed the hours to search for work, so pretty much everyday was half a day for him. Today was no different than any other school day since his mother passed away and his father left. Math class went smoothly and quietly, Biology brought on more dissecting of frogs and English was more controversial books to read and write a report on.

After that, he went to the lunchroom to eat something alone and in peace. There was only one person in the entire school who interacted with Andre, her name was Alisha Jones. She was about his age and had a little bit of a crush on him. She, unlike mostly all the remaining students in the school knew sign language.

She spotted him in his usual spot and sat down to talk with him.

_Sign Language: _"What's up with you Andre, you doing ok today." signed Alisha.

_Sign Language: _"Hey Alisha, I'm ok. After I'm done with this sandwich I'm off to best buy and a local bookstore to check if they have any openings for a job. I know it's only September, but a part time job would really help me. I need money."

_Sign Language: _"Andre, I told my mother and father about your situation. They said it would be ok for you to come over and live with us. Someone like you shouldn't be working while still going to high school. It's not right. By the way, did you hear about those home invasions near carver street."

_Sign Language: _"I don't watch the news a lot, there's no need to. All I have to do is look out my window and see I don't live in the safest place in Detroit. This whole city is one torn painting, that used to be worth millions, now it aint worth a dime. Thank you for the offer of shelter Alisha, but I just can't leave my home. "

_Sign Language: _"Wait, why not Andre?"

_Sign Language: _"Because I was born in that house. My mother told me I couldn't wait when she went into labor, so I was born there. That's why I can't leave that place. I'm sorry…look I gotta go."

Andre threw away his lunch and left the building, the security guards who were armed knew Andre's schedule and allowed him to leave. Thinking about what Alisha shared with him, Andre decided to skip on looking around for a part time job and go straight to a hardware store. If carver street is where the home invasions have been taking place, that means his home which was only one out of five which had people living in them could be next. All the money he had left would have to be spent wisely.

* * *

**Hardware Store**

_1:30 [Afternoon]_

Andre first made a stop at his home to grab all the money he had left, he had a roll of money in a back sock and took off. At the hardware store, he bought a few power tools, some metal plate panels and nuts and bolts. He also looked around and picked up some window bars to place on his windows. Whoever these thieves were, he didn't want to take that chance and made sure his home would be reinforced from the inside. The total amount that came up with everything that he bought was around 250 dollars.

The next thing on his list was protection, he was to young to own a gun, and he wasn't so sure he would have the stomach to use something like that. So he went to the next best thing.

* * *

**Animal Shelter/ Andre's Home**

Andre walked along a hallway lined with cells that had dogs in them, many of them barked at him or moved back into their cage when he passed them. One dog in particular stood out, he neither barked or showed any signs of cowardice. He watched Andre intensely just as much as Andre was studying him. Andre decided to try something, he signaled for the dog to roll over, the dog did. He signaled for it to sit by pointing his finger down on the ground, the dog laid down since he was already sitting. Andre loved the dog instantly, he checked the dog's information and saw that he was a Tibetan Mastiff, a really big and powerful dog. Plus he had a lot of hair, like a mini lion.

Andre chose 'Moxy' as his new dog's name. after signing his name and filling out numerous papers, Andre and Moxy walked out of the shelter and headed home.

Back home, Andre began to place the metal plate panels on the inside where windows were at. He then placed one on his backdoor. With one last piece of metal plate panel left, he fashioned a makeshift blockade from it which he could place on the door if someone, anyone was thinking of brining down his door. Next up were the window bars, he screwed all of them on the outside and inside of his windowpanes.

_5:30 [Evening] _

Four hours had passed since he got home and fortified the inside of his home, and now he was hungry. He pulled some cup noodles from his pantry and began to heat up some water. Outside, dark clouds began to form and the rumbling of thunder could be heard. Rain began to fall slowly which was followed by a downpour. Outside, that same person in the red hoody was standing across the street holding up an umbrella. But this time they didn't have the hoody on them. It was a girl, with long blood red hair.

She dropped the umbrella, walked over to Andre's home and looked inside a window. She was very worried for Andre, almost like a girlfriend would be for her boyfriend. She peeked into his window and whispered,

"_If money is what you need baby, then money I will get you. I love you Andre…I hope you know that one day." _

Moxy who by this point was proving to be a loyal calm dog, also proved to Andre his guard dog instincts were sharp. He began to bark at the direction the red headed girl was looking into his home. He ran over to the window and barked at her, Andre followed him and took a look out the window. The girl was gone, but that didn't stop Moxy from running to the front door and over to the other side of the home.

Andre pulled Moxy away from the empty wall he was barking at and took him to his bedroom. Andre made sure all the doors were locked, every window had bars and made sure his backdoor was also blocked. He grabbed a bat he had in a closet, a kitchen knife included and went to bed.

* * *

**Thursday**

_12, September 2013, 8:00 [Morning]_

**Andre's Home/ Outside**

Andre awoke early in the morning feeling cold, the lights were working and so was the gas, but the heat was turned off. He slept with four covers on him, all of them made out of wool. Moxy needed no covers since his fur was thick , still Andre gave him a pillow to sleep on so his underbelly wouldn't get cold. Andre got out of bed and went into his bathroom to handle important business. After a shower, brushing his teeth and other matters, Andre got dressed and headed outside to buy some dog food and water for his new friend.

Outside, Andre once again spotted that same red hooded person, but this time they didn't have their hoody on.

"_She's a girl? Why on earth is she stalking me. Maybe I should go over there and ask her once and for all what her deal is with me." _he thought. He stopped and turned to approach her across the street.

But as he did that, she put her hoody back on and took off running, Andre wasn't in the mood to go running after her or anyone else. He turned back around and left to venture into the city on foot or on a bus. Andre stopped by at a small pet store to buy a small bag of dog chow and some water bottles from a small deli. While in the city, Andre asked around in the deli and pet store if they were hiring. Only the pet store was hiring, but it was only part time. Andre was quick to accept and would await their call as to when he could start.

Traveling back home on a bus, he sat in the middle of the bus and couldn't wait to go back home. The bus driver, who Andre knew quite well knew of his situation. So bus rides were always free for him.

"_Gina Street will be the next stop, make sure to zip up and button up those coats and sweaters. It's really cold out people." _the bus driver announced on his speaker.

Andre waved goodbye to the bus driver when the bus stopped on his street, he got off and made his way for his home. There was no sign of that red headed girl anywhere, maybe he finally scared her off. But when he got closer to his home, there she was, she came out from around the side of his home wearing a black hoody sweater instead of a red one. He was now closer to her than he's ever gotten on his own. Andre saw that she was cute, really cute. Her body was banging for her being just a little shorter than him.

She tilted her head to the side, placed her arms behind her back and smiled at him. Who was she? What was her deal.

_Sign Language: _"Can I help you with something? I've spotted you like four times already."

The girl didn't reply immediately, instead she just giggled and laughed, she laughed for a good while. Andre didn't have time for her, he turned to go into his home, but The girl grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I'm Sorry Andre, I shouldn't have laughed. I wasn't laughing at you just so you know. I'm aware of your situation Andre, and I want to help you. Please…take this. My name is Cat by the way"

Cat handed him a large stack of one hundred dollar bills held together by a rubber band. Andre's eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets, he was speechless, not that he could say anything if he wanted to but still. Cat took off, skipping away all innocently. Andre hid the stack of money inside his coat and ran inside his home. This was too much, this was insane. Andre went into his bedroom where Moxy was waiting for him, he jumped Andre and licked his face.

"_Five…Six…Seven…Eight Thousand! She had eight thousand dollars with her? Where did she get this? What does she do for a living." _Andre was freaking out, but he was also ecstatic.

Never has he seen so much money, where could he start with using this money. There was the rent that needed paying, getting heat back into his home, and buying some new furniture. So much to get and so very little time to think about how suddenly his luck had changed.

* * *

**[Author's Speed Card]**

Days after receiving that large sum of money from Cat, Andre was eating a nice steak dinner he made for himself. Even Moxy got in on the delicious dinners which now became common around his owner's home. There were a few new furniture's around the home and Andre even got more security measures, like shutters for the inside of his home. The last security measure, was a gun. Where did he get it? There were many people, if you know where to go to who will sell anyone a firearm for the right price. Andre had to ask around before making the decision to buy one.

It was scary and almost to much holding a gun, a gun for goodness sake. But the decision to own one was needed, gun shots were heard two days ago after receiving money from Cat. And Andre wasn't going to leave his safety to chance.

The day or rather night came when trouble finally found Andre, he was watching television in his living room when he heard cars parking up next to his home. He immediately switched his TV off, and closed all the shutters on his doors and windows. As he prepared to defend his home, the lights in his home went out which left him with little visibility.

"_Jerome I want you in the back, Akil you're with me. Help me bring this mothafucka's door down." _said one of the guys outside the home.

Andre sent Moxy to the back to guard that area, Andre readied his handgun and took up a position near his kitchen which when one somebody came out, could see the front door. The burglars banged on the door which also banged on the shutter reinforcing it. Moxy barked loudly, hoping to scare the would be trespassers.

"_Just try it…YOU ALL JUST TRY TO GET IN MY HOUSE YOU FUCKING BASTARDS, I'M READY!" _Andre shouted inside his own head.

The banging got louder and louder, so loud Andre felt like the time to shoot someone to defend himself could come with the next bang. Sweat collected in his palms which made holding the handle of the gun difficult, Andre closed his eyes and prayed to his mother to give him strength. Almost like a godsend, the banging had stopped, but when they stopped, gunshots from handguns and automatic weapons could be heard outside. Screaming was also part of the ruckus going on the outside.

Andre grabbed Moxy by his collar and lead him to the dining room where outside the shutters, the sound of something swooshing and cutting was evident. Andre could hear the splattering of something. This was all so messed up, he couldn't see anything and he couldn't ask or scream who was out there.

Then, came silence. Apart from Moxy barking and the other neighborhood dogs barking, the sound of men screaming outside and shooting had abruptly stopped. Andre undid the shutter on his front door and saw that his door had fracture lines, they must have been banging on it with some kind of battering ram to crack the door on such a level. He undid the locks on it and stepped outside. What he came out to was something out of a horror movie. There was so much, absolutely so much blood outside on his lawn, but that was just the start. There were severed limbs of men who were the burglars trying to get inside Andre's home.

One severed hand was still gripping a handgun, ready to fire. Andre heard police sirens getting closer to his home. He ran back inside and closed his door. Watching from an abandoned home, Cat had this nefarious look on her face, she was breathing heavily too like she had been running a marathon. She saw the cops skid their cars to a stop near Andre's home and charged inside to pull him out. Moxy was restrained by a few cops, guess that was better than shooting him.

Cat had to do something, and she would.

* * *

**Downtown, Police Station **

"Look I know you can't speak, but you can still hear. We got frantic calls from neighbors saying they were hearing gunshots, loud banging and then we arrive and see a bloodbath outside your home. We don't think It was you who did that, but why would they attack you? Do you have any idea why?" asked a detective.

_Sign Language: _"I have no idea why they would attack me. I was enjoying some TV when I heard the sound of cars pulling up near my house. Because the neighborhood has gotten really dangerous, I fortified my home from the inside, got myself a dog for protection."

"Fortified your home and got yourself a dog, a Tibetan mastiff. It's a beautiful dog Mr. Harris, but that's a powerful stubborn breed also. One more thing, why did you have a gun on you? Do you think you're old enough to own a gun?" asked a bigger looking detective.

_Sign Language: _"No, I'm not old enough to own a gun, but burglars today aren't exactly breaking in and holding families hostage with swords and daggers. The reason I got it was because my own mother was gunned down not to far from my own home, she was only coming back from work. And no one hasn't found the killers who killed her yet."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother Mr. Harris, the police are still trying to find the men who killed your mother. With that aside, the money we found under your bed. Do you know that we traced that money, you know who had it before you?"

_Sign Language: _"I don't know who had it before me." that claim didn't sit well with the detectives.

They interrogated him for two hours, playing the usual good cop bad cop with him. But no matter how they threatened him, Andre would not give Cat up. With questioning and the interrogation over, Andre was released and was given a little bit of cab money. On his way out of the precinct, Andre saw Cat waiting for him. She had Moxy with him, Andre was relieved to know his buddy was ok. But once again he was in the presence of Cat- the girl who gave him all that blood money.

"_Hi Andre…I took care of Moxy while you were away." _Who was this girl, what was her deal.

* * *

**(!)** _"More Parts to Come Soon."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Any and all Characters from the TV show Victorious are creations by their rightful creator, Dan Schneider. Non related victorious characters, settings, ideas or beliefs are my own creations.

**The Door Under The Basement** (TDUTB)

**Author's Note: **_Originally an Experiment Story, now part of a collection of Horror Love stories. Like my House of Flesh Series, many of these stories will have characters from the TV Shows "Victorious" and "Icarly" i hope you all enjoy them. inspirations come from old horror comic books and a few dark romantic Animes._

* * *

**TDUTB Pt 1: Before and After 27**

**Thursday**

_26, September, 2013, 6:00 [Evening] _

**Benson Residence, Bismarck, North Dakota **

Sitting quietly on his bed, wrapped in his bed covers, Freddie had his eyes closed. In his own head he was in his own world, speaking quietly to himself.

"What's up, my name is Freddie Benson, I'm 16 years old and I currently have two homes. The first one is where I sleep and eat at, and the second one is a world I created all on my own; inside my head. In this world there are gods, heroes, super-powerful alien beings who come and go as they please. My imagination is so powerful I don't even have to make them speak, they already gained sentience on their own. You're probably wondering why I have such a powerful imagination, well I'm that kid you probably call a loner behind his back. A weirdo, a social outcast with behavioral issues. Truth is, I've got no friends, I have no real hobbies and I like being alone."

"So those people who called me a loner, would be right on the mark. My mother thinks I need to go out more, but going out to school and hanging out a bit at the local park is enough out time for me. But back to my own world, there are lots of interesting characters in it. A talking warrior lion who rules an alternate version of Africa, an android who can posses any electronic in the world. But there is this one God who I have been talking to, he says he goes by the name of Michael. But I don't even think I made him up, I think he might be a real deity or some higher being who just found his way in my world."

"He's a strange one, he goes on with these odd phrases or quotes all the time. He approached me a few days ago and told me…_Their will be dark heavy moments in your life, close you eyes in front of evil. Cover your ears when evil speaks to you, don't talk to evil so as not to acknowledge it. And lastly- don't ever put your trust in it. _I'm not so sure what he meant by that, he's never direct with me- ever."

_[Freddie's Dad]_ "Freddie come downstairs, it's time to eat." yelled out his father from the first floor.

* * *

**Dining Room**

At dinner, Freddie ate with his Father, just the two of them. For the fall and winter he lived with his father, during the spring and summer he lived with his mother. Between parents, Freddie preferred to live with his Father. He was more laid back, more open to Freddie having his freedom. But he pushed for Freddie to find something to do to pass the time while he was here, not just sit or lie down on his bed dreaming in his own fabricated world.

"Hey dad."

"Yeah Freddie."

"Do you think that evil exists in the world. What I mean is, is their a solid form to Evil? Or is it just an Idea."

Freddie's dad cut a piece of a lamb chop on his plate, placed it in his mouth and chewed. Freddie placed a spoon of peas in his mouth and ate.

"Son, evil is not just an idea. I say that because i have had times when I have seen it when others couldn't. evil can take limitless forms, it can have limitless purposes for existing and can Originate from absolutely anywhere. That also means it can originate from within us, even inside of a newborn."

Freddie would have blown off everything his father told him, but Freddie's father had something that no other parent had, photographic proof. And he had a lot, he didn't capture your typical puffs of smoke or some disembodied hands on a person's head. His photos had actual monsters, stuff of nightmares on them. His father had Third sight, the ability to not perceive, but to actually see the hidden and unknown.

At the end of dinner, Freddie cleaned his and his father's plates. Even cleaning the pots used to make dinner. When that was done, he went back into his room to spend some more time in his fabricated world before waking up the next morning and going to school.

"_See you soon Trina Vega." _he whispered under his breath.

* * *

**Tuesday**

_10, September, 2013, 8:00 [Morning] _

**Raven's Nest High School**

Freddie's father drove him to school, Freddie didn't like to walk to school or take public transportation. It was to long to get to school on foot and busses got crowded, plus taxis were out of the question. Any of those drivers could kidnap him and have his way with him.

Dropping him off, Freddie waved goodbye to his father and looked around. Every student was here, just as usual. Then their was the apple of every guys eye in the school, Trina Vega. She came everyday always looking her best, she was beautiful, smart and amazing. She didn't even have a boyfriend, rumors went around that she was gay or that she pledged abstinence until she got married. Whatever the case, Freddie's dream was to go out with her if only just one time.

She was getting really close to him, he had to do something.

"Hello Trina…it's a beautiful morn…" _[So yeah like I was saying, her video was totally slutty. I knew she was a whore.] _"Damn…every chance I get, it's always like this."

* * *

**English Class **

"_Oh hey, does anyone have some spare paper and a pen they can lend me for today?" _Asked Trina to the whole class.

Freddie sat next to her in almost all of his classes, but never once has she asked him for help or to see if he hand things he could lend her. It was almost like he didn't exist to her. Like light reflected around him which in turned made him invisible.

"I have some you can borrow Trina…Trina, I said I got some that you can-"

"Oh thank you Jennifer, I thought no one had any."

"_What the…but I…I was just…" _Freddie felt majorly snubbed.

* * *

**Science Class**

In science class, students had to get in groups to make glow sticks and start and finish a cloud in a bottle experiments. Freddie at first was placed in a group with Trina with two other students, but on Trina's request, she left to join a group with her friends. The other students in Freddie's group left to join other ones, which left him in a group of 1.

Normally Freddie wouldn't mind working alone, but the fact that the other students left only because Trina did, made him a little sad. Being quite the closet genius, Freddie proved he didn't need to be in a group to finish the experiments on his own. He was done before any of the other groups. But even when he was finished before anyone, everyone was surrounding Trina and watching her complete her experiments at her own pace.

Freddie just couldn't win in anything, at least not against Trina and her amazing awesomeness.

* * *

**Gymnasium**

At gym, Freddie hanged back and watched Trina exercise. She was in shape and planned to keep it that way. Freddie pulled out some paper from his book bag and began to sketch Trina as best as he could. He admired her beautiful face, her amazing legs and that tight ass was to die for. Sketching her became difficult due to all the guys crowding around her, they were all ogling at her. Yeah she was hot, but Freddie knew once the day seeing would end up becoming touching, it could probably turn into marriage sometime in the future.

"_A guy can dream can't he, a guy can dream." _he wrote on his half finished sketch of Trina doing calisthenics.

He stepped down from the bleachers and went over to drink some water from the fountain near the girl's Locker room. When he got his fill of water, He looked over his shoulder and saw Trina approaching him. He became nervous and frantic, he wiped the water dripping from his lower lip and fixed up his polo shirt. This was the moment, Trina was going to ask him to join her reverse Harem.

"_Never mind I got the Frisbee Alice. You guys wanna go low or high." _she told the guys and girls playing with her.

"_Damnit! What the hell am I doing wrong? Is it too much cologne, maybe not enough. Damn Axe warning said girls would flock to me." _

Freddie kicked a football that had landed close to him and went over to collect his bag, Gym was the last period in the schedule and after this, it would be time to go home. Freddie was bummed, well at least Trina got close enough for him to feel like they would talk for the first time.

Outside, Freddie waited for his father to come pick him up. While he waited, he saw Trina come out of the school building alone. She was walking close to him, passing him. Freddie had to say something, Anything.

"_Trina! My name is Freddie Benson, I know you've been ignoring me the whole of last year and will continue on into this one. All I wanted to say to you is, It's really a pleasure to have classes with you. I think…I think you're beautiful…and Wonderful." _

Trina stopped in her tracks and held on to the shoulder straps of her book bag, she turned her head slightly to look at Freddie in her peripheral vision. Freddie was being acknowledged by the girl of his dreams. His father came just in time, something about her turning around looking at him gave him chills that ran down his spine all the way to the small bones in his toes. Freddie hopped into his father's car and waved goodbye to her.

* * *

**Benson Residence, Freddie's Room **

_8:00 [Night] _

Something about telling Trina how he felt about her made Freddie feel a little nervous, and if that wasn't bad enough- it was raining heavily outside. Add a little thunder and a few lightning strikes, and it almost seemed like a bad omen after a half confession was about to come to fruition.

He looked outside his window and saw that the weather wasn't letting up. _"Great, how the hell am I suppose to concentrate with all of this thunder…oh wait!" _Freddie grabbed some earplugs from his drawers and placed them inside his ears. "Much better!" he declared. He laid on his bed and threw his covers over himself.

"I'm back everyone! Did you all missed me!?"

* * *

**Vega Residence**

_12:00 [Midnight]_

Over at the Vega Residence, Trina came out of a door located under her basement. In her hand she grasped onto a machete,. She made her way up the stairs that would lead into her basement and further up into her main home. Once inside the main floor of her home, Trina walked into her parent's bedroom, and found them right in the middle of fucking.

"Trina oh my god! Knock next time…**Trina What Are You Doing!…Trina!"**

* * *

**Friday**

_27, September, 2013, 8:00 [Morning]_

**Raven's Nest High School**

Yesterday was not how Freddie planned to talk to Trina Vega for the first time in his second out of two school years left. Something about how she responded to him talking to her just didn't feel right, it was like she was mad at him, was the lower loser class really not allowed to interact with the popular kids? Nah, that was all just the typical stupid high school caste system. No one is a loser unless they make themselves into one, and no one really starts off popular anyway….right?

Today he had to go to school walking since a tree close to his home, got struck by lightning and crashed down on his father's car. It looked like neither he or his dad would be going to school or work comfortably today. Still, walking gave him time to think about what could happen today. Trina might sick her attack dogs on him to give him a beating, she could embarrass him in front of class, or worse, she could tease him and leave him with a torn heart.

"_**Nooooo! I don't want the last one!" **_he shouted while on the sidewalk. He covered his mouth immediately when mothers who had kids with them avoided him. _"Damnit Fredward, learn to control what you say."_

When Freddie reached the school grounds, he saw no sign of Trina Vega, no sign of her friends or harem of guys crowding her wherever she went. But there was something else that he noticed, many students, friends or not traveled together. While he was the only one who traveled alone. Something definitely didn't feel right.

* * *

**Auditorium **

_10:00 [Morning]_

Students who entered the school were told to enter the Auditorium to wait and listen to what happened near the school for instructions on how to travel to school and back home. A Police officer walked up to the stage and took his spot on the podium so all could listen to him.

"_Students of Ravens Nest High School, last night at 3:00 in the morning, we got a call from concerned neighbors in the neighborhood of Westwood about hearing a man and two women screaming. Describing it almost like the sound of murder. We went in searching everyone's homes to find where the sound of screams came from. At this moment in time we could not find the source of the screams, everyone's homes checked out ok. But just to make sure, we strongly suggest that every student travel with at least someone back home…"_

Freddie got bored listening to the cop talking and looked around to see if he could spot Trina, she was nowhere to be seen. If something did happen last night, was it her who was screaming. Could she be in trouble? What if she was in trouble, maybe that's why she didn't come to school today. Freddie wanted to say something, but he would be making a fool of himself if he just jumped out of his seat and asked where Trina was.

* * *

**Second Floor, Writing Class**

_4:00 [Evening]_

All throughout the day, Freddie spent his classes without Trina making an appearance. But for the first time, the school day never felt more normal than without her. Everyone could pay attention to their classes, no one left Freddie's science group to be in one with Trina. They all loved her, but the one day she didn't come to school, was the first time Freddie didn't feel so alone or ignored. Then, at the end of the day when nearly all the classes were empty, Freddie sat alone, staring at the half finished sketch he made of Trina.

Coming up the floor that Freddie was on, was someone dear and close to him. She walked into the classroom Freddie was daydreaming in and surprised him by stopping in front of his desk and talking to him.

"_Hi Freddie…what are you doing here all alone? Why aren't you home yet?" _

Freddie snapped his head up and took a look at who it was that was talking to him, there she was, beautiful, sexy and breathtaking. Those smoky eyes were like magnets, pulling his entire being into her.

"Are you talking to me? I don't get it….you never talk to me."

"_Stop being silly, the only reason I never talked to you or even looked at you was because I actually was in love with you. You should already know a girl that's madly in love with the man of her dreams will never approach him, he has to approach her. It's like Traditional."_

"So why would you approach me now?"

"_You really know how to keep a girl waiting, so, do you want to be my boyfriend?"_

Freddie's mouth hung down low, his arms went limp and he almost lost all the air in his lungs which were working overtime from his heart racing so fast. Freddie stood up out of his seat and walked backwards, this couldn't be real- this just couldn't be. Trina threw some of her hair over her shoulder and went over to grab Freddie by his shoulders. She pushed him against the wall and stuck her tongue inside his mouth.

Shocker!

Freddie's whole body was shaking, Her tongue, Trina's tongue was dancing around inside his mouth. It urged his own to dance with hers, he came back to his senses and wrapped his arms around Trina's waist. He turned her around so it was her on the wall, he grinded his body on her, kissed her neck and grabbed a fistful of her ass.

Trina arched her back and pulled on Freddie's hair, she made him look at her just before kissing him even more violently. She went so far as to pull on his lower lip with her teeth. She drew blood, not a lot, but enough for some to drip.

"_I take it you want to be my boyfriend now Freddie."_

"I'll be your boyfriend Trina, whatever you, I'll try to give it to you."

"_You don't know how happy that makes me Stud muffin, and whatever my man wants, I will always try to give." _

* * *

**Outside**

Outside, Freddie saw his father waiting for him with a rental car. But when Freddie signaled to his father that he would be going home walking, Mr. Benson took the signal, he gave his son a wink and took off. Trina and Freddie held hands as they traveled to her home. While holding hands, Freddie decided to break the awkward silence with a question.

"Where were you today Trina, everyone at school had to go to the Auditorium for first period to listen to a detective talk about a supposed murder that took place near Westwood. Did you hear anything about that."

"_Cops, all they care about is getting their guy and taking in all the free ego stroking the media gives them. And the only reason why I came to school so late was because I had to take care of some apples that had fallen from my apple tree. Plus it's Friday, so why not come to school late. Who's going to punish me?" _

"I guess you're right, who really wants to come to school on a Friday, or to work. I know you've probably already heard it a million times before Trina, but you're really hot. I actually was doing a sketch of you yesterday, but I never got to finish it."

"_Aaww, I've never had anyone draw anything for me. Come over to my place and you can finish sketching me, is that ok with you?"_

"Absolutely." he answered her, Trina giggled and stopped to kiss him.

* * *

**Trina's Home**

Trina invited Freddie to the inside of her home, but told him to remove his shoes. She said it was a little something she adored from Japanese culture. Freddie didn't mind, his feet were hurting. It's been a while since he walked a lot.

Trina led him to her living room to relax, but when Freddie walked into it, their was only one couch, a flat screen TV on a small table and one chair. Their was a lack of furniture and paintings, it was like she just moved in. and there was something else that didn't feel right- where were her parents.

"Hey Trina, did you like just move in? And where are your folks at, if you don't mind me asking."

"_Oh my mother and father got into a bit of an argument a few days ago. My father whose home this belongs to, told my mother to take all her stuff to a home he bought her a few years back. The things that stood are the ones my dad bought. So my mother is living in Seattle and my father is working late at the office. Do you want something? I can go down to my basement and see if I can get you anything."_

"Uuh…do you have some fruit punch? Or something like that. And if you don't, some water will be ok."

"_Anything for my honey bear. You wait right there, and don't go into any room you don't have any business in ok pookey, be back in a jiff." _

"Man she sure is a lot sweeter than I previously thought."

Freddie waited and watched a few cartoons that were on the television, outside he heard the same rumbling of thunder of yesterday. Like last night, a sudden downpour of rain began, and what followed was lightning. The first strike scared Freddie off the couch. It was really coming down hard, and Freddie felt like something about Trina's shell of a home was off. The power went out when Freddie stepped out of the living room, he pulled out his phone and checked the hallways with the little bit of light available.

"Trina!…you're lights went out. Trina where are you!…_Damnit, where is she_."

Freddie came across a door which had red and black tape covering it, he felt something heavy pressing on his shoulders. Almost like something telling him not to open it, he brushed that away and removed the crisscrossing tapes and opened the door. He stuck his phone out and was terrified to his toes, on the floor of the room were three bodies, and they were…they were.

"_Freddie…I got your Fruit Punch…" _Trina told him while his attention was still on what he was seeing. He felt Trina's hand on his back and took off running.

* * *

**Benson Residence**

Freddie ran in his socks, he never bothered to put his shoes on which he grabbed in a hurry when he left Trina's home.

"That couldn't have been what I think it was! Oh god please don't tell me she's some kind of psychopath. Is that why she was late to school? Damn what the hell is wrong with me. I finally get the girl of my late night dreams, and she's probably some sick body collector. But that third…that third body…"

Freddie looked behind him and saw that no one was chasing him, he made it to his home just in time. But his feet were bleeding from some glass he stepped on outside. His father came to the front door and saw Freddie lean back on it and fall on his ass.

"What happened Freddie? Why the hell are you without your shoes?"

"Dad…can you get the first aid kit…I think my feet are bleeding."

Mr. Benson went upstairs to grab the first aid kit from their bathroom medical cabinet, while Freddie got some air back in his lungs, He heard the front door mail slot next to his head open. He turned and saw Trina's face looking at him.

The shock and terror he was filled with when he saw Trina looking at him made him jump back, she had rain water coverign her face, it almost gave the impression like she was crying.

"Trina…" Freddie said her name.

"_I'll see you soon on Monday my love, I'll miss you with all my heart till then. See ya."_

Freddie heard his father coming back downstairs, he turned and saw his father with some tweezers and bandage wraps in his hands. He looked back at the mail slot, but Trina had left before he could even tell she did.

"Alright Son, I'm gonna carry you to the living room, first we have to get whatever glass shard migth be in your feet. Then disinfect it with water and soap."

"_Have I asked for too much…I don't think I'm ready for this…I'm not ready." _Freddie was now having second thoughts about Trina Vega. His first girlfriend.

* * *

**(!)** _"More Parts to Come Soon."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Any and all Characters from the TV show Victorious are creations by their rightful creator, Dan Schneider. Non related victorious characters, settings, ideas or beliefs are my own creations.

**Author's Note: **Originally an Experiment Story, now part of a collection of Horror Love stories. Like my House of Flesh Series, many of these stories will have characters from the TV Shows "Victorious" and "Icarly" i hope you all enjoy them. inspirations come from old horror comic books and a few dark romantic animes.

* * *

**Gray Like Chains Part 1: The Meeting**

**Sunday**

_3, November, 2013, 8:00 [Night]_

**Harris Residence, North Dakota**

Sitting at a desk inside of his bedroom, Andre Harris read a book on the Napoleonic wars and when he was done with that, he moved to World War I. Something about conflict and human error and pride in it's most ugliest form displaying itself in the form of War spoke to him. Apart from the smallest insects, to our genetic Cousins, the Chimps; Humans were the only mammals on earth to wage war in great scales. Surely if one shrunk down to the size of an Ant, it would be like the ancient wars when shields, swords and spears and large masses of men clashed.

Even when the enemy wasn't a foreign or invading army, sometimes it was with each other. He closed the history book of WWI and went with the American Civil War. There were arguments about what the civil war was really about, states rights or slavery. But in fact it was more about tradition vs. Modernization, the North didn't need any slaves since it was becoming more Industrialized. Factories, Machines were replacing the hands of Men. While the South, still stuck with tradition, was more agricultural than industrialized. Choosing to keep slave labor, which was free. But to be fair, the south did have a few factories.

Andre flipped some pages of the book he was seeing and saw black and white pictures of a slaves with scarred backs, black families working on the fields and historical pictures of slaves from east Africa being sold off and shipped off to different locations in the New World and Old World.

"My name is Andre Harris, I'm seventeen years old and I live with my mother and father in a small town in North Dakota. I have no other siblings, I live in a community where my family is the only one of color for miles. We moved from New York to North Dakota a year ago, reason being…to get away from the city. I don't know what my parents meant by that, all I know was the South was one place I didn't want to go. I was stupid for thinking everyone would be cool with us when we got to our new home in North Dakota. So far from the south, but still so close to Discrimination."

"The High school I go to still feels like it's trapped in the 50's. there are guys who look like greasers, girls who wear skirts that mirror poodle skirts of the days long gone. Even old Doo Wop songs still play in small deli stores, and the grocery markets in town. And with whispers from the past come the racial slurs, sure the adults don't say it outright to our faces when were out. No, it's the kids in my school who take advantage of me the only black person in there. The teachers don't give a fuck if the only black person is complaining about being bullied, why should they, their not getting paid to keep equality in their classrooms."

Andre closed the book on the American civil war and went into his bathroom to take a shower and get ready to eat dinner.

* * *

**Monday**

_4, November, 2013, 7:00 [Morning] _

When morning came, hell and misery would follow Andre closely. His mother and father had no cars, they took the bus to work in the nearby town of Minot. His high school was only several blocks away from where he lived, only six to eight city blocks away from where he name of his High School, White Pearl. Yeah, guess it wasn't so white anymore.

Over by the distance of where he was, black storm clouds gathered. Thunder rumbling could be heard in the distance. In the area where the storm was about to begin, lightning came down on a cemetery and struck a particularly old headstone made out of White Marble. Then a heavy downpour came, It would only be a matter of minutes until the rains came over to where Andre's school was located at.

* * *

**White Pearl High School**

_First Period, History Class _

"I don't bother much with Breakfast, I could care less about it. I ate at home, I didn't trust the food here. That also means I don't bother with Lunch, after lunch I go straight to the library to use computers. But I have to wait five hours until I can do that."

"_Yo how's the only black dove in school doing." _said a voice coming through the front door of the classroom. It was a tall, medium built white teenage boy with a spiky haircut.

"_That jackasses's name is John Dewitt, he's the head jock, leader of the football team. Always loves to make my life a living hell."_

"_Yo I asked you a question. Am I not using the right words you people from New York use, is it 'Yo' or 'My Nigga' it's the second one isn't it?"_

"Don't ever use that word to describe me, don't paint me with the same paintbrush you use on other people." Andre got up from his seat and stared at John, face to face. The teacher who came in stopped the standoff from escalating any further. The rest of class went along without any issue, that was until John began throwing paper balls and shooting spitballs at him when the teacher walked out.

"Look everyone, Andre's has bird shit on his hair. It's a good thing our hair is blonde, you couldn't see that shit on us unless we had dark nappy ass hair like his." the whole class snickered at first, then began to laugh out wildly.

Andre who was writing down his homework list, placed his pencil down on his composition notebook and closed it. He walked over to John, pulled him out of his chair and began to punch and kick him. The whole classroom got out of their chair and surrounded Andre and John. John managed to punch Andre off of him.

"Finally…[spits out blood from his mouth] standing up for youself huh Andre, about time. I was wondering when the Nigger would fight back." That word, that spike the shot though him like a million micro harpoons pushed him over the edge. He ran towards John, got him in a headlock and punched him on his sides. John, with all of his strength escaped Andre's lock and punched him with fast quick jabs. Andre had his back against the wall and was taking punch after punch, before losing to his most hated enemy; Andre took a cheap shot kicked John in the nuts.

John fell and Andre proceeded to kick him in the stomach, over and over. The teacher came back in and saw the star captain of the football team on the floor, holding on to his waist in pain. He Dragged Andre into the Principal's office where punishment and scolding would begin.

* * *

**Principal's Office**

_9:30 [Morning]_

"What were you thinking putting your hands on Mr. Dewitt, Andre! you know that this is school has an intense rivalry with Black Fire high school. How do we expect this school to keep it's title as number one in football if my football captain is injured! If this was a different time-"

"Excuse me Mr.-"

"Don't interrupt me Andre! do you want to be suspended for the entire year!?" Andre needed to get his question through, and that would require some ass kissing.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Principal Jones, but why isn't John here? Don't you want to know how the fight started?"

"John is in the Nurses' office, are you saying you want me to bring in a bleeding boy just so he could give his defense? Why would I do that when you yourself are perfectly capable of explaining to me why it was you…who started with him. And if you can't give me a proper answer, you can forget about coming back to this school."

"God help me…why does this shit still happen to us. I fucking hate these people, god I hate them so much, with such a passion."

_12:00 [Morning]_

Andre had spent the next three hours coming up with numerous false stories, the principal only let Andre go when he chose the perfect story that fitted well with him.

"_I, Andre Harris attacked John Dewitt, Captain of my High School football team because I know I could never replace his skills on the field with my own inferior ones if he did not recover in time. I promise to do time after school…helping the janitor clean up the school for one hour, for one month."_

Andre was released, having missed three other classes, and with the lunch bell about to ring, Andre made his way over to the Library. He was ready to cry, ready to break down from the unfairness and cruelty he felt being in this school. How could a raven survive with snakes striking at it from all directions, maybe reading some of his favorite Mangas would ease his mind.

* * *

**Library**

_12:15 [Noon]_

Andre walked inside the Library and was relieved to see it empty, only the Librarian Ms. Caroline was in here. She was the exception in the entire school. She was sweet, kind and sympathetic to Andre's issues in school. She would cover for him whenever he did something wrong, she spoke with him about maybe getting him into a school in another town. But his parents wouldn't have any of that. She was very much like his own 'School Mom' when he walked in, she saw the bruises on his face and asked what had happened.

"I just…got into a small fight with John. It was my fault like usual, even when most the time it never is."

"Why haven't you gone to the Nurses office?"

"The Nurse didn't have anymore ice bags or bandages, they were all being used on John. It's ok it doesn't hurt me that much-"

"Well it Hurts me Andre!"

Andre couldn't look at her, he really just wanted to cry in peace. "It's a good thing I have a first aid kit in the back room, wait right by a table and I'll be there in a jiff."

"_God bless her Heart and Mind, forever. Always." _he said quietly. Ms. Caroline came out and attended to Andre's semi bruised face, she smiled and never changed her expression for him.

"So how long did the principal have you for?"

"Three hours, more than usual."

"That man, I'm gonna have to talk to the superintendent about his actions against you. There, keep that cold bottle on your face. Change sides every ten minutes until the swelling goes down. Look, I have to step out for a bit, I have this meeting that lasts half the period. I'll se you soon k Andre."

"See you later Ms Caroline, and thank you for treating me." Andre took a spot at a computer and turned on the monitor. Unbeknownst to him, trouble was approaching him. John Dewitt came walking inside of the Library with a couple of his football buddies. They pulled Andre's chair away from the computer and grabbed him by his shirt. The biggest of them lifted Andre up over his head and threw him on some desks."

"What's up Andre, look at what you did to my face…and to my abdomen. I'm… excuse me, we're all gonna do the same shit to you." before the sharks could feast on him, a girl came into the Library wielding an aluminum bat and stared at all the boys. She then began to swing, punch and kick at them. From right to left, she was knocking these leather heads out with ease.

Andre opened his eyes and was greeted with a boy who fell next to him, he was bleeding from his mouth and nose. Andre jumped up to his feet, and looked for a way out of this big fight. But there was only one way out, whoever this girl was, she was Kicking Major Ass. She was strong in her swings of the bat, and held back nothing when her fist met their stupid faces. She was violent, breaking the arms of many of the boys and busting some noses, when John was the only one left, the girl went ape shit on him. Busting up his face, breaking some fingers and knocking out his lights with the swing of her bat.

With all of the guys knocked out, The girl took Andre's hand and pulled him out of the library. Andre grabbed his book bag from the floor and followed this ravened hair girl with green highlights. They ran out of the school through fire escape stairs that lead out to the garage outside. They ran out into the football field and left the school grounds. Far away enough from the school, Andre asked who she was.

"What? No thank you for saving from those dumb bulls. The name's Jade West, you got some Due Backs on you?"

Andre was confused, worried and more confused. Jade was something, she had on black skinny jeans, black and white saddle shoes which were more like heels. She also wore a white shirt with a black dragon design flying diagonally across her body. Over that she wore a black leather jacket, on her head she donned a black and white striped Headband. She sure was an attractive one this girl was.

"I don't know what that is, how exactly did you beat those guys up."

"By using these [brings her fists up to his face] and an Aluminum bat. So why were those guys after you, you some kind of fream?"

"What? Look I don't know where you came from but I gotta return back to the school, I sort of made a promise to an asshole of a principal. Oh crap! What if they think I did all of that to the guys in the library!? I gotta get back to school-"

Jade stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist, Andre tried pulling away from her but she had the strength of ten men.

"_Don't leave me Andre…please don't do that again."_

"Again? What? How the hell did you know my name? are you stalking me!? Where did you come from!?"

Jade pulled him along despite Andre resisting heavily, she was basically dragging him along, messing up his jeans and shoes. She released him when they stopped at a pizza place.

"Well it may not be a passion pit, but it's the next best thing. C'mon let me buy you some Pizza."

"Jade I don't know pizza I want to go back to-"

[Minutes Later]

Andre ate one slice of pizza while Jade just watched him from across him, on her seat. She had these really strong light blue eyes that bored an unseen hole into his heart and probably mind. He looked away and saw a couple of people staring at him and jade, they whispered things to each other, boy this felt like a really awkward position to be in. well just when he though it couldn't get any more wierder, it did in the form of a coming song.

"You know what really Razzes my berries Andre, a good song." beginning to play on the radio, was _"Our Anniversary" _by Shep and The Limelights.

"Whoa I thought that radio was busted, I had no idea it still got a reception of any kind." said the pizza store manager.

Jade got out of her seat and began to slow dance while focusing on Andre, Andre ate slowly and watched. He didn't know why, he just didn't; but somehow he felt like he knew this girl. Where she came from, who she was and what she was about were all indeed a mystery, but if he knew that feeling like he recognized someone, it was right now.

He finished up his slice, thanked Jade and took off running back to school, Jade didn't go chasing after him, he was bound to come out of school some time soon.

* * *

**Back in School **

_1:30 [Afternoon]_

"If I didn't return, Ms. Caroline would have though I did all of that to those boys who came to rough me up in the Library. When I snuck back inside the school through one of the fire escape doors in the back, I made my way up to the second floor of the school where I went into a boys bathroom. While relieving myself, I wonder who the heck this Jade girl was. She took out all those guys like she was some kind of boxer. Left hook, right hook, kick…damn."

After finishing and hoping to get to his last few classes, Andre was pulled by the Principal back into his office. Waiting for him was Principal Jones and Ms. Caroline, there was also a black police officer. Much to his relief. The Principal told him first that, John Dewitt and a couple of his buddies were sent to the hospital because of injuries they sustained in a fight. They knew from what John and the boys said that it wasn't Andre who did it to them, they all kept saying it was a bat wielding girl. They wanted to know if Andre knew who she was and where he went after the fight was done.

"If they told you I was in there, they were right. I just went in there to use the computer, Ms. Caroline I'm sure will vouch for me on that. John comes inside with a couple of his boys to come finish me off. They throw me on a table and then that girl comes in, I was still shaken up so I didn't see much of the fight at first, I don't know who she was or where she came from. I swear to you on that."

Ms Caroline spoke. "But where did you go? I know I shouldn't ask this, but why didn't you try to help these boys."

"Ms Caroline….they came in to, excuse my language, Fuck me up. I ran away and hid in the restrooms in the first floor and second floor. I guess that was stupid, I was afraid."

The cop was last to speak and ask Andre a question. "Son, would you be able to identify this girl if you saw her again? Because those boys want to press charges against that girl."

That question gave Andre an idea. "Sir, Officer, if a kid is being bullied repeatedly everyday and the authorities of the school don't do anything, and if their aware of it; can someone press charges?"

Principal Jones watched Andre, The Black Officer made a look that at first looked like he was confused, but then made one where he understood the question. The cop gave Andre his card and told him to call him after school is done. The Principal wasn't happy.

"As for the girl officer, I would be able to identify her if I see her again. I promise you that."

Afterwards, Andre was let loose to go back to his classes.

* * *

**After School**

_5:30 [Evening] _

After sticking with the Janitor for an hour after school, Andre left school and walked back home. During his last classes, Andre saw Jade looking up at and waving at him, through some windows that overlooked out in the streets. He didn't see her around now, but that was kind of creepy. Coming to a stop at a green traffic light, Andre pulled out his cell phone to call his mother that he was coming back home.

Walking up and stopping next to him was Jade, she was eating a vanilla ice cream cone, with sprinkles which she called jimmies.

"So school finally finished Andre? man only squares go to school. But I guess it's ok, it gives someone something to do for half the day. You want bite Andre? look their still some jimmies on this side."

"Jade…look I don't know if you know, but I covered for you today. The cops told me the guys you beat up in the library are pressing charges against you, I don't know where you live or where you came from. But it's smart If you don't ever return, please its for your own good. Look thank you for saving me from those block heads, but this fight is mine alone to deal with."

Andre crossed the street with Jade still following him, she finished her ice cream cone and grabbed Andre's hand to walk hand in hand with him.

"Jade [pulls his hand away] look I'm sorry but-"

"What's your problem Andre! afraid to be seen with a white girl? You ashamed! You afraid!" Andre didn't have time for this, she grabbed his hand one more time and stopped him.

"Does the year 1953 ring a bell for you Andre Harris? Because If it doesn't…let me remind you, _"Jade…I don't care what your parents or my parents say. I love you, and you alone. And if I get caught tonight…promise to wait for me, I'll wake you up when it's safe for us to finally be together." _

Andre was confused, she was crazy, she was absolutely crazy. He felt her warm hand release his. Andre didn't turn around immediately, but when he did….she was Gone. If she went running, he would have heard her footsteps. A passing white car with it's windows open was playing _"Let's fall in love" _by Peaches and Herb. What was going on here. The driver was wearing a white suit and only opened up his window to throw out a burnt out cigarette.

"_Jade…" _he said her name, sounding almost worried.

* * *

**(!) **"Ok so not really all that scary, but it was kind of thrilling. Another Part coming soon. Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Any and all Characters from the TV show Victorious are creations by their rightful creator, Dan Schneider. Non related victorious characters, settings, ideas or beliefs are my own creations.

**Author's Note: **Originally an Experiment Story, now part of a collection of Horror Love stories. Like my House of Flesh Series, many of these stories will have characters from the TV Shows "Victorious" and "Icarly" i hope you all enjoy them. inspirations come from old horror comic books and a few dark romantic animes.

* * *

**POSSESSION Part 1: Seven Roses**

**Monday**

_10, February, 2013, 2:30 [Afternoon]_

**Manchester High School, NH**

[Gym Period]

"Tori Vega…I used to melt just hearing that name. My name is Freddie Benson, and I used to have a major crush on the prettiest girl in school. She wasn't the popular one, but was almost right up there. Now I know what you're thinking, typical nerd fantasy, falling for the cutest girl just like every other guy, jock and blockhead. Biggest win of any loser's life, to come out on top of the rest of the competition and get his girl. But the sad truth is, I was never even a player."

"My buddy and former best friend, Beck Oliver won out in that race. One day during a gym period like this one, I pulled Tori over to tell her how I felt about her. But when Beck came over to tell me if he wanted in on a basketball game, Tori pulled Beck over. I walked away and sat on the top bleachers just like I'm doing right now. Words were exchanged between them, both of them looked embarrassed, blushing at each other."

"It was only after school on that day that I found out that Tori had asked Beck to go out with her. Fuck Love, fuck Valentines day, fuck dreaming of being loved and sharing love back. Why the hell am I gonna cry for tears that are never going to be returned for me. Ever since then, me and Beck have drifted apart. The nerd circle accepted me and the cool mechanic club and jocks accepted beck. Fuck him, who needs him."

At the end of gym period, Freddie thought to himself. _"One day you and you're best friends are promising to always remain brothers. And the next day, he just happens to get the girl you wanted all school year…ALL SCHOOL YEAR! and the same could be said with girls who feel the same was as I do." _

Freddie marched up some stairs to go to his homeroom, but following closely behind him was Tori Vega. She had her eye on him the entire time during Gym, she saw how lonely he looked, just watching everyone enjoying themselves. She knew he had a crush on her even before pulling her to the side to speak with her. Valentines day was coming up and she wanted to see if he was coming to the Valentines day dance.

"So are you going? I really want you to be there Freddie. Look I know you're still angry, I want you and Beck to still be friends. Please don't stay mad, anger is like coal Freddie."

Freddie continued on his way back upstairs, ignoring Tori, but also allowing small tears to escape from his eyes, best not to let her see him like that.

* * *

**Homeroom 901**

While the other students inside of his homeroom gossiped, did some homework and just slept, Freddie was texting with Sinjin, he never knew he and the school freak would turn out to be really good friends, but Sinjin was bright in other ways. He was into the supernatural and the weird sides of nature. Currently he was texting Freddie, asking him if he had anyone he wanted to take to the upcoming valentine's day dance.

_[Text Messages]_

Freddie: You already know I hate the idea of love, I envy couples and cut out paper hearts make me sick. No I don't have anyone, I don't plan on going on to that stupid dance.

Sinjin: You're still hooked on that day when Tori left you for Beck? I guess I would be too. There's just no competing with Beck's good looks.

Freddie: yeah well, I'm glad to be out of his shadow, I never liked him anyways.

* * *

**Outside **

Freddie walked home alone, he preferred the sound of his own footsteps following him than either those of his former best friend Beck and one point, Tori Vega who he accompanied home at one point. Escaping from your best friend's shadow, especially if he had a sexy shadow was worth it, or so Freddie thought. When he and Beck hung out, their were always girls around him. And even if Beck didn't want to be bothered, they would gravitate to him because he was with Beck. Because he was with him.

Now, only birds, Sinjin and occasionally a white stray cat that lived inside of the school followed him home, or at least halfway there.

"Yeah…I'm perfect the way I am, I'm perfect the way I-"

"Freddie! Yo hold up man…wait!" that shout came from Beck who went running after him, Tori followed behind him.

Freddie jetted out of the area and ran past green street lights, dodging left and right, and jumping over the hood of a blue sedan.

* * *

**Benson Residence **

_4:00 [Evening]_

Freddie managed to lose his former best friend and ex crush on the way, he went up to his room and took off his shoes and socks. He threw his face on his pillow and screamed into it. His first screams were muffled, then his mother came upstairs and told him why he was screaming.

"No reason, I just wish Neo was here to save me from the matrix right now."

"Freddie what's wrong, c'mon open the door. Do you want to talk to you father or me?"

"Call dad upstairs, I need to ask him something. Son to father, boy to man. That kind of thing." Mrs. Benson went back downstairs to fetch her husband so he could talk to Freddie.

Once inside his son's room, Mr. Benson sat on the bed and heard what was on Freddie's mind.

"Dad…am I ugly? Did I not inherit that Handsome Frank Sinatra Benson Look?"

"Who said you were ugly Freddie. Was it a girl at school, are you waking up every morning and seeing yourself in the mirror and asking yourself, "Is that really me?"

"You must have read my mind, so what do you think pops, am I…[Grabs his own shirt] Ugly?"

"Son, you're not ugly. If you feel ugly because of Beck, and because Tori made you feel like your time spent on her wasn't with her. Then the truth is, their both ugly on the inside and their so blind that, like a mirror their ugliness reflects off of their hearts and makes you feel ugly. Don't let it get to you Son, girls like Tori are a dime a dozen. And pretty boys like Beck are accessories for any girls like Tori, what one lacks in a good heart they make u for it with looks. You know what your grandmother told me when I was younger, _The handsome man is not the one who is able to make girls crawl on their hands and knees to them; it's the one whose able to make them smile long after he's called it a night." _

Freddie spent the rest of the night, after eating dinner and taking a shower, thinking about the words his father had told him. In the past sons and daughters went to their parents or guardians for words of wisdom and guidance. Now the internet played that part for millions, but their was something about human interaction that technology will never be able to replace, not even androids, no matter how lifelike will be able to math true human interaction.

* * *

**Manchester High School**

**Tuesday **

_February 11, 2013, 8:00 [Morning]_

The following morning Freddie was driven to school by his mother, She pulled up next to the school and kissed him on his forehead and cheeks. Freddie knew he was getting older, and with each passing Birthday, he felt his mother's kisses and hugs become longer and filled with more love. Maybe a small cry for the past from her when they were connected to the hip.

Freddie stepped out of the car and heard the first period bell ring, except it wasn't the usual standard school bell. it was a song playing, it was Blondie's _"Call Me" _the idea behind the songs were, well with Valentines day coming up, and the school dance; the school wanted to get into the spirit of love. All Freddie wanted to do was to become deaf for three days. Just long enough until valentines day passed. He walked inside of his school and saw Tori and Beck dancing to the song, by the looks of things, Beck was more interested in continuing to caress Tori's ass than her face or hands. But whatever, they were in a relationship and he wasn't, he was free and single and they weren't.

* * *

**First Period. History Class**

_9:00 [Morning]_

First period was going to suck ass, Freddie sat next to Beck, and that was the second to last person he wanted to see in his peripheral vision. He walked into class, took his usual seat and opened up his book bag to take out his text book. Beck walked into class, spotted Freddie reading from a history text book and took a seat next to him.

"Yo Freddie what the hell, why did you run from me tori yesterday? Look I know you don't want to talk to me. But you're still my friend and I want you to have someone come this valentines day. She's a blonde, her name is-"

"Why the hell are you talking to me? You know I don't wanna talk to you. Ever."

"Are you being serious? What do you want me to do, tell Tori-"

"Why the hell are you still talking to m…Teacher, can I sit somewhere else."

"_Freddie stop whining please_, Class Let's begin, I want you all to open your textbook to page…"

After class had ended, Freddie placed his history textbook and notebooks back inside his bag. But before he could leave class, a shy brunette waltz into his class and handed him seven roses which were of different colors. She placed her hands behind her back, and asked him, "Would you like to be my Valentine's this Friday Freddie? Those seven roses represent the stages of love."

Beck was shocked and also happy, shocked that such a pretty girl would approach Freddie. And he was happy because at least now, maybe now Freddie's sad spirit would lift; only fools thought that way.

"You want me to be your Valentine? Ok I guess." Freddie smelled the roses, they smelled beautiful. They had a foreign yet pleasant scent. _"Hey… so what's your name?"_

"It's Cat…Cat Valentine." she answered, sounding shy as she did.

"How did you know my name?" she didn't answer him, she looked around. "Um...what's up with the Black and White roses Cat?" she didn't answer that question either, instead she took his hand and pulled him out of class.

The next song to play for the second bell was Dean Martin's "Ain't That a Kick in The Head"

* * *

**[Authors Speed Card]**

Freddie found out from his second period science teacher that Cat was a new transfer student who moved from North Dakota. She said her last school was to discriminative against students of colors or who were deemed unfit to attend school. In Science class Freddie and Cat got to know what kinds of music they liked and which they didn't. Cat was also quite the joker and prankster, replacing the science books in class with physics books.

In third period class, Literature. Freddie shared with Cat the history he had with beck and Tori, when he described the crush he had with Tori, Cat who was holding on to a pencil; snapped it into two pieces. Pieces of the pencil broke into her skin, she was sent to the nurses office and came back for fourth period.

In Fourth period, or Math class, Cat apologized to Freddie for her outburst and sudden loss of control. She shared with Freddie that in her past relationships, all the guys she's ever been with always had some feelings leftover for their ex's or crushes. They never fully committed to them, so they had to leave her. Freddie wasn't so sure what she meant by them having to leave her.

* * *

**Lunch Period **

When lunch period arrived, Freddie went downstairs to eat some lunch. Cat told him that she really liked him, and that she hoped something could blossom between them. He would wait for her when she would join him downstairs to eat. Walking inside, staring at his iphone, Sinjin spotted Freddie. He had placed the seven flowers cat gave him in his book bag's side pocket.

"Freddie! Do you know what you have there? Those flowers on your book bag."

"Oh yeah, their just flowers that this girl named Cat gave me. They look really cool huh."

"No! those flowers…I've seen then somewhere before. Burn them…destroy them! Their Cursed man!"

"Sinjin calm down, I'm not gonna burn them so just cool it. Take a chill pill."

* * *

**Thursday **

_13, February, 2013, 4:30 [Evening] _

**Three Days Later**

When Sinjin told him to burn all the flowers three days ago, he should have listened. That same day he went home and burned the first three roses. That would have irreversible consequences for him and his current fragile state of mind. Before he made that mistake, him and Cat's friendship was going well. Well when he went to school today, Cat was talking about getting engaged. Plus she followed everywhere, absolutely everywhere that he went. Something wasn't right, her pupils pulsated, her strength when she held onto his hand was so much it left her fingers marks on his skin.

Freddie went back home running, hurrying to destroy the other roses. On his way home, Cat jumped him from the side of a home she was hiding behind from and clung to his leg. He played along and promised her he was going to get her the prettiest engagement ring he could find. She let him go for the time being, when he got back home he went up to his room to find the rest of his roses.

While ransacking his room, Sinjin calls Freddie on his home phone. Freddie picked it up only to tell Sinjin not to bother him. Returning back to searching, Freddie was becoming more and more frantic.

"Fuck! Where did I put them."

Mrs. Benson came upstairs and almost blew her top, she's never seen Freddie's room so filthy.

"Fredward Benson, explain why you made such a mes-"

"Mom where are the roses that had on my nightstand!?"

"Those colored roses? I planted them outside in the backyard. Why do you ask? They were beautiful, plus roses need a lot of sun and rain."

"Damnit!" Freddie ran out of his bedroom, went downstairs and went into the backyard to finish off the rest of the roses." Freddie got a text message from Sinjin on his phone, Mrs. Benson grabbed the phone on the bed and checked what the message read. Freddie didn't have a lock on his phone, no need to.

Outside, Freddie tore up the roses one by one. But there was a problem, the last Rose, the Black one would not break or rip for anything. He went back inside his house to see if it would burn. Inside, his mother handed him his phone. Freddie went back up to his room to lie down on his bed. He read what Sinjin texted him.

[Text Message]

"_The last rose stands for Possession Freddie! Cat got those roses from Dragon Centennial Park. To break the curse on them, you have to burn them all at once, if you do it one by one, then all life in those roses will cling to the last surviving rose. The one who gave the rose will be eternally possessed by Dark love! and the one who received the roses will be their eternal possession." _

Freddie heard his front door bell ring, he turned his phone off and closed his bedroom door. He heard Cat's voice, and she was talking with his mother. Freddie has this ominous feeling, like something really horrible was going to go down. He looked for something in his room, but what? He wasn't sure of yet. He placed his ear on his door and listened

"_I said you're not allowed to see my son, what are you doing with that in your hand anyway young lady…FREDDIE!" _

Freddie opened his door in a frantic race and went out to see what had happened, He was beyond Shocked at what he saw. Down there, lying down on the floor in a pool of blood near the front door was his mother's body. Her head was nearly severed off of her shoulders. Standing there with a hatchet in her hand, and the blood of Freddie's mother all over her brown hair was Cat Valentine. Her head had been hanging low, that is until it snapped up to see Freddie atop the stairs.

Tears of unfathomable sadness just rolled down Freddie's eyes and down onto his cheeks, Cat smiled kindly at him. He saw that her pupils were now completely dilated, and the blood on her hair was absorbed, turning her hair blood red.

"_Freddie…Tomorrow's Valentine's day, and with the only female competition out of my way…now you can be mine…and I can be all yours."_

Cat began to walk up the stairs, Freddie went into his bedroom and closed his door, locking it also. He grabbed his phone and began to call the police, Outside his door, Cat cut the door down, slow at first, then quickly.

"_Freddie…I love you, be mine tomorrow, and the day after that, then the next year please…until we're both buried together. Now Freddie_…._**OPEN THE DOOR!"**_

Freddie had to make a decision, fight Cat or jump out his window…time was running out, He could hear the knob being broken off from the blows of her hatchet, time was running out.

* * *

**(!) **_"Continued in Part 2. I really wished Halloween was longer." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Any and all Characters from the TV show Victorious are creations by their rightful creator, Dan Schneider. Non related victorious characters, settings, ideas or beliefs are my own creations.

**Author's Note: **Originally an Experiment Story, now part of a collection of Horror Love stories. Like my House of Flesh Series, many of these stories will have characters from the TV Shows "Victorious" and "Icarly" i hope you all enjoy them. inspirations come from old horror comic books and a few dark romantic animes.

* * *

**Not In The Warranty Part 1: Lost and Found**

**Vancouver, British Columbia **

**Monday **

_2, December, 2013, 8:00 [Night]_

**Oliver Residence, Courtyard **

Sitting on top of a park bench located outside of his apartment home in a courtyard, He laid back on the bench and looked up at the stars. Vancouver, the city he was born in, and where he grew up at. It was cold out tonight, his wool coat and turtle neck under it kept him warm. His nose felt cold, as so did his cheeks. The stars were beautiful, the one always present, above all others was Polaris. The North Star, Beck reached up with his left hand to pretend he could grab it and keep it in his balled up hand.

"My name is Beck Oliver, I'm seventeen years old and I came back to my native homeland. Spending much of my childhood and teen years down in the states, my mother saw It fit to leave when she and my old man separated. He chose to stay in Los Angeles with his new wifey. And what about me? Well I came back from my new high school that I'm attending. All I can say is…I hate it, and everyone in it."

"I'm not ugly, at least I don't think I am. I never had any issues with girls back in the states, but this new school here, something wasn't right. It didn't matter whether you were rich, poor, ugly, attractive, smart or dumb. To be accepted by the students of that school, you had to be "In" and if you weren't "in" then you were out and were considered a "Normie" or short for a normal person who is dull, lame and one among many Normies to be picked on. And tomorrow I gotta go back."

"_Beck! Come back inside or else you'll catch a cold, and did you finish your Homework!? You know how you are with Math!"_

"_That was my mother, Alissa Dalal. _You didn't have to scream mom, I was coming back inside right now."

* * *

**Tuesday**

_3, December, 2013, 8:00 [Morning]_

The next morning, Beck took a bus to school. On the bus, he held on to one of the hanging hooks where people standing up would hold on to. Beck was standing minding his own business. But he felt that the person sitting down below was looking at him, it was a woman. She appeared to be around the age of thirty, old enough to be his mother. She tugged on his coat and told him.

"Better zip up your coat there son, it's cold out there. News said that it's expected to get colder, right about the time you kids comes out of school."

Beck zipped up his coat, stuffed his scarf into it and placed a second pair of gloves on. When he stepped off of the bus when it got to his stop, he turned around to see the woman off. But looking at the spot on the window where the woman would be seated; she wasn't there.

"Whoa…where the…was she…was there a ghost inside that bus?" Beck had no time to play Scooby doo and mystery incorporated to get to the bottom of the issue, he was running late for school.

* * *

**Silver Lining High School **

_8:30 [Morning]_

**First Period, Literature Class **

Beck too his seat when he got to his first class, he was thirty minutes late. That meant he was left with the task of reading to the whole class, from the class book. It was "The Demon -Haunted World: Science as A Candle in The Dark" by Carl Sagan. Beck pulled out his book and began to read, but first he needed to ask what chapter the class was on.

"_We're on chapter 3 Mr. Oliver, please try to get to your first class on time. I don't want to start removing points off of your grade point average for this class. And that goes for all of you who arrive late to my class beginning tomorrow. I'm Serious!"_

Beck said nothing and began to read the chapter out loud for the class, at the end of class, Beck went to his locker to put away his literature book. Since there was no homework for the class, there was no reason to carry it in his bag. While he waited at his lockers, he saw a couple of…couples hugging each other, kissing anf talking before having to go to the next class.

"To be a normie…if enough of the entire school goes by this dumb rule, it's no different than being blacklisted. Even a couple of girls which I'm looking at now liked me, they were already a "Royal" the accepted "In" people of the school. Those were people he could never talk with or go out with, unless he did something about this mark placed on himself, which was out of his own choice; he was going to be friendless. Not that their was anything wrong having a normie for a friend, something inside of Beck wanted more than just to fit in, he wanted his old status as the popular boy, the hot guy.

* * *

**Second Period, Science Class**

_9:00 [Morning]_

In second period, Beck sat next to a girl named Courtney who was another normie, but before that, she was also known as a nerd, a bookworm and an egghead. She also had an attraction to insects, She had a bright future in entomology if she stuck to her studies. And there was this other kid, a guy who loved to hang out with Beck, especially during gym.

His name was Julio Ramirez, he was a young fella with caramel colored skin and who had amazing green eyes. He was biracial, his mother was black and his father white. For the moment, these were his only two friends.

"Yo Beck, does putting to much lip gloss on my lips make me gay?" asked Julio.

"Why are you putting lip gloss in the first pla…you know what it's not my place to say what you should be putting on your own lips. No it doesn't make you gay, but lip gloss is for girls, not really for guys."

"Well whatever, all I know is they make these lips of mine look good. Oh hey Courtney, how's my fellow normie and class buddy been."

"Class buddy? You're more like a parasite, all you ever do is ask me for the answer to questions being asked to you."

"_Munequita, don't be mad at me."_

While Class went on, Beck was fortunate to sit next to the windows of his classroom. He looked out of them and saw that the skies were getting dark, really dark. The sound of thunder rumbling lowly could be heard by everyone inside the class, the teacher told them to ignore it and continue to focus on the work at hand. There was something odd about all this, it was December, there's shouldn't be any kid of storm this time around. But nature is not bound by the speculations of men or even by it's own laws.

Lightning crashed near the school, which sent most of the lights inside to shut off. Only the emergency lights were left on. Beck, like many of the students in his class, was shaken and a little scared. Beck's attention was pulled over from the panic going in his classroom, over to the window. A sky blue colored laser flashed down from the clouds, right on the exact same spot where the lightning crashed.

The laser flash was quicker than lightning, yet somehow Beck still managed to see it. The power didn't seem to be coming back, despite everything the electricians the school brought in. the school wasn't the only building to be affected, multiple homes and businesses around the area were also experiencing the same issue. With the skies still darkened, and the lights not coming back, the school day was cut extremely short. Everyone was told to go home, hopefully the issue would be resolved tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.

* * *

**Outside **

_10:30 [Morning]_

Beck said goodbye to Courtney and Julio as he went walking home instead of taking the bus like usual, he felt adventurous and decided to head over to the location where he saw the lightning flash and laser flash. From where Beck saw it inside the school, the lightning strike appeared to have crashed three blocks away from the school; very close.

Beck ran, stopped at a street corner when the traffic light showed the green light. Then he resumed running over to the location of the lightning strike. When he got to his location, he was disappointed. Where it lead him to was a back alley situated along the backside of homes. There was a scorched mark on the ground, and garbage; that was it.

"What is this? No crater, no anything. Just some burnt ground…Lame."

Beck walked around the scorched ground and saw something in his peripheral vision, in the back of the mountain of garbage, there was a girl lying on the ground. She was pale white, well ok she had some skin color to her. She was white, she had black hair with red highlights in it. She appeared to be sleeping, plus there was a note on her chest and a tattoo on her neck.

But before reading the note on her chest, he checked out her clothes. She had on black pants, black and white chuck taylors A black shirt and a white motorcycle jacket. Beck grabbed the note on her chest and unfolded it. It read,

[Note]

"_A Warning to those who find this note on this "Girl" if you find her. If you're a girl and you're reading this, put this note down and get away from this girl before she wakes up. If you're a guy, god help you, leave before she wakes up. I created her to improve my social skill with the ladies, and to help me around my estate. She is not a real teenage girl, she is a machine, a weapon and bodyguard, but what's even more worse than all of that is she's [Words erased] that's why I had to send her as far away from me as possible. Spare yourself, your time, your sanity and your body the agony and fatigue. Leave this Girl…LEAVE!" - General Benson of the First Space Marines. Year 4500 _

[End of Note]

"That was a weird note. Oh well I'm sure this is some kind of prank." Beck knelt close to the sleeping girl and checked her neck, the tattoo on her neck was more like a company logo. It read, _Paragon Corporation_. He's never heard of any company called that today.

He placed the note in his pocket and tried to pick the girl up, but she weighed like a boulder. It was odd since she wasn't large in any way. He tried opening her eyes, but her eye lids wouldn't budge for anything. This was odd, but strangely exciting. Out of curiosity, Beck wondered if this was like sleeping beauty. He was the knight and this beautiful product of nature was the princess. He leaned down closer and prepared to kiss her, but as he did, The girl's eyes opened up. Beck saw this and jumped back as another lightning bolt struck not to far off struck, followed by a loud thunderous crash.

The strange girl stood up and looked all around her, she then stared at Beck and tilted her head to the side. Her pupils glowed a powerful Green color and shot out lasers that scanned Beck, who was shaking in his clothes.

"My name is….J4000, you are Beck Oliver, if you would like to become this Latest Companion Model's owner, please repeat the words…_New Owner, Vocal Password, Blood Sample_."

"Uuhh…New Owner, Vocal Password, Blood Sample." Beck repeated, The J4000's glowing green eyes turned off the scanner still scanning beck and grabbed Beck's hand. Her hand felt warm, it felt warm like that of an actual person. A small hole opened up from J4000's forearm, a needle with a small vile came out.

Beck had no idea she was following the order, Beck was the new owner, and needed a vocal password lock. "Oh that's right, a vocal password. Okay record this, _Go Vancouver Canucks! _That's my vocal password to unlock you. And what was Nex…OW!"

The needle injected itself in Beck's wrist and filled it's vile with his blood. The vile was only a few inches long and no thicker than a pencil. When the vile was filled, the needle and vile went back into the J4000's forearm. J4000 closed it's eyes as it established a Neuro-Link with beck. Her eyes opened up when she done, her eyes were green, a powerful healthy color with different meanings. Beck had so many questions for this Android or Cyborg, as a matter of fact he wanted to know what she was.

"So…what are you J4000? Are you a Cyborg or an Android?" The J4000 didn't respond, instead she looked around, like a child.

"hmm, can you do some cool stuff J4000? Can you talk? Can you do anything?" still no response from her. Beck got closer to her, She seemed to like that, blushing. "How? How can you blush if you don't have any…wait, _my blood_." he looked into her eyes, the color of her eyes gave him an idea. "How about I just call you…Jade for now. Do you like that?"

Jade's pupils shined when he gave her that name, she nodded her head excitedly, she accepted her new name. "Ok Jade, I guess since I'm your owner now…that means I have to take you home. And meeting my mother, great how the hell am I gonna explain to her that you're an Android. Ok how about this, promise me that you'll do something if my mother asks for proof that you're really an Android."

"_Jade?" _she said her name.

"Yes your name is Jade, when someone asks you a yes or no question, just answer with a 'Yes' or 'No' response, you got that?"

"_Jade?" _she repeated, "Eh, you'll get it eventually. Christmas is only a few weeks away, and I think I just go the greatest gift in a hundred years or more. C'mon Jade, let's go."

Beck took Jade's hand and began walking with her out of the alley they were in. Jade smiled at him and looked up at the dark sky. The vortex that she fell from had closed up, but the sky still remained dark. Thunder rumbled and rain began to come down. It fell on Beck and on Jade, beck took cover under a bus stop which had a small enclosed waiting spot and seats. Jade wasn't bothered by the rain, instead she looked so enthralled by it.

"_Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade" _she repeated her name over and over, since it was the only word she knew, she said it very cheerfully. She was conveying her excitement with only one word.

"Yo Jade, come over here, I don't want your systems or…motherboard getting messed up." A passing pedestrian didn't notice Jade running around in circles with her tongue out, Jade bumped into him and knocked him down on the ground.

"Watch where you're fucking walking you stupid Bi-" the businessman looked up and saw Jade staring at him. She look confused. Lightning struck in the clouds, the flash of light showed Jade's true Android face which made the businessman jump up from his ass and run away screaming.

What he saw was a metallic skull with green emerald eyes, working parts moving and allowing her face to make expressions. Jade raised an eyebrow and went back to Beck.

_**"Mechanical**_ _**Demon! Demons are real people!…this is the end of times!" **_shouted the scared businessman.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in another Part, this part wasn't scary, I was going for more of a Sci-fi/ Thriller story this time." _


End file.
